Akatsuki: una peculiar organización
by Little Nyx
Summary: Los akatsukis parodiados en todo su esplendor, sus deseos, miedos y ambiciones. Nominando para decidir quien limpia el baño. La otra cara de Itachi. Discusiones de Kakuzu y Hidan. El recibimiento de Tobi. Incluso la kunoichi hará aparición. A reir toca!


Nada, excepto la trama, me pertenece. Escribo porque me aburro y me entretiene y porque me gusta.

Siento las faltas de autografía, pero fanfiction se come las exclamaciones y las interrogaciones u.u

**Aviso** por si algún lector de mis otros fic me lee:_ Lazos del Destino_ y _Ser_ tardarán un poco más en ser actualizados. Gracias por su presencia.

* * *

**AKATSUKI:**

**UNA PECULIAR ORGANIZACIÓN.**

**Capítulo 1: _Gran hermano; la aparición de Tobi._ **

En un lugar alejado de la mano de dios y de la luz del sol, sin vegetación ni ventilación, había un grupo de ninjas renegados reunidos.

**Líder: **estamos aquí reunidos, para bendecir la obra y gracia de nuestro señor…

**Itachi:** etto… señor jefe, hoy es sábado, no domingo…

**Deidara: **¿por qué dice el parrafito de antes que no tenemos plantas¿Y Zetsu qué es entonces?

**Zetsu: - **apunto de morir - necesito… luz… solar…

**Líder: **silencio en la sala – da un golpe con un mazo en una mesa – estamos reunidos para discutir varios temas, entre ellos los más destacados. Prosiga con la lectura de ellos, secretario/a.

**Único Akatsuki, aparte del líder, que no se sabe de su identidad **(A partir de ahora AD; Akatsuki Desconocido/a): - saca un largo pergamino, se coloca las gafas de cerca - la baja por estar muerto de Sasori; las quejas de todos nosotros por la falta de decoración de esta, nuestra base secreta…

**Líder: **siempre con lo mismo… parecen niños chicos… - se masajea las sienes.

**Zetsu:** señor jefe-sama, Sasori no está muerto, simplemente ha ido a hacer un mandao. – todos le ignoran.

**AD: **la costumbre de Kakuzu de intentar robarnos nuestros sueldos, la manía de Hidan de intentar meternos en otra secta aparte de esta, y la nueva adquisición de ésta, nuestra organización ya no tan secreta: Tobi.

Todos los Akatsukis se miran entre ellos con asombro e intriga, excepto el Líder y AD. Desde detrás del líder aparece la figura de un hombre, con la cara cubierta por una extraña máscara, la cual le tapa el rostro completo. Es uno de los misterios de la vida, a saber como ve ese hombre.

**Líder: **¡me cago en…¡No me des esos sustos hombre!

**Tobi: **perdone, es que escuché mi nombre y creí que ya me tocaba entrar…

**Líder: **todo este tiempo de ensayo al traste… en fin…

**Kisame: **perdone que lo interrumpa, señor jefe, pero… ¿acaso sabía usted que Sasori va a morir?

Todos miran interesados al Líder. Tobi da un salto y se coloca en el dedo que ocupa normalmente Sasori.

**Líder: **por supuesto,para algo soy el líder¿no?… tengo confianzas con Kishimoto, él me dice quien de vosotros va a morir a cambio de… unos trabajillos. Así sé cuando tengo que empezar a buscaros suplentes.

**Hidan: **¿y se puede saber quien es el próximo que morirá?

**AD: **tú.

**Hidan: **T.T ¿ha escuchado lo que me ha dicho, jefe mayor¡Dígale algo!

**Líder: **AD, chivato/a¡acabas de quedarte sin postre hasta que se me olvide este incidente!

**AD: **T.T…

**Kakuzu:** - habando por lo bajo; tengamos en cuenta que están cada uno en un dedo de las manos esa extrañas que tienen como sillones - te doy el postre de Hidan a cambio de esa información…

**Hidan:** ¡claro, como no puedes matarme intentas volverme loco!

**Itachi: **si va a suplantar a Sasori, eso le convierte en tu compañero Deidara¿no vas a decirle nada?

**Deidara:** - hasta ahora muy serio y ausente. Levanta la mirada hacia Tobi – tú, bicho raro… - todos miran expectantes a Deidara – la litera de arriba que Sasori ocupaba en nuestro cuarto es mía.

Caída masiva estilo anime. Cuando se recuperaron del shock y del golpe, ya que cayeron de los dedos esos hasta el suelo, habiendo un par de metros considerables de caída; treparon de nuevo echando una carrera a ver quien llegaba antes.

**Itachi: **¡gané¡Esta noche no me toca limpiar los platos!

**Zetsu:** - ¡caca!… ahora nos tocará a nosotros… - dice el lado oscuro, fulminando a Itachi y sintiendo envidia de su velocidad – bueno, lo importante es participar, no ganar – dice el lado claro.

**Kakuzu:** ¡eh, un momento! Si Tobi entra en la organización significa que no nos podemos repartir el sueldo de Sasori… - todos, especialmente Kakuzu, fulminan al pobre Tobi, que empieza a preguntarse si es buena idea haber entrado en semejante organización. – lookin you – le dice Kakuzu, haciendo la señal con los dedos, de su mirada a la de Tobi.

**Tobi:** bueno rollo tíos.

**Kisame: - **cayendo en la cuenta de algo, se golpea en la frente - ¡ahora entiendo a qué vino el casting que hicimos el mes pasado, era para ver quien entraba como sustituto!

**Hidan:** ¿Y te das cuenta ahora? – él se acaba de dar cuenta gracias a Kisame.

**Líder: **a ver, a lo que íbamos – se aclara la garganta esperando silencio – aquí está la nueva lista de tareas domésticas, prosiga a leerla secretario/a.

**AD:** - se coloca de nuevo las gafas de cerca – Itachi pasará la aspiradora, Kisame limpiará el polvo de los lugares altos, Hidan le dará el masaje al jefe, Kakuzu irá a por la compra…

**Todos menos el líder:** ¡NOOO! – Gritan - ¡KAKUZU NO!

**Deidara:** cuando compra Kakuzu nos tiramos una semana comiendo fideos instantáneos… T.T

**Hidan:** el tío rata que es capaz de matarnos de hambre con tal de ahorrar T.T

**AD:** …Zetsu hará la cena, yo tengo que poner la lavadora, recoger y planchar la ropa limpia, y… oh, oh – levanta la mirada para mirarlos a todos – era a Sasori a quien le tocaba limpiar el cuarto de baño. ¿Qué hacemos jefe-sama?

El líder se toma su tiempo para meditarlo mientras que por las caras de los demás caen goterones de sudor.

**Kisame:** un momento¿Deidara no hace nada? – el aludido le fulminó.

**AD:** sí, Deidara se encargará de explicarle a Tobi de qué va esto y como trabajamos.

**Deidara:** - horrorizado y a la vez aliviado por no tener que limpiar el servicio - ¡caca!… uff.

**Zetsu:** ¿entonces quién limpiará los servicios?

**Líder:** Itachi es el genio, a mí no me miréis… ¿alguna idea Itachi?

**Itachi:** supongo que Tobi y Deidara están descartados¿no? – El líder asiente – y usted también – el líder asiente – eso nos deja a los demás como candidatos – el líder asiente – por lo que uno de nosotros tendrá que limpiarlos – el líder asiente - ¿le pasa algo en el cuello señor jefe?

**Líder:** sólo estaba asintiendo pero… ahora que lo dices, esta noche he dormido en una mala postura… espero que me dejes como nuevo Hidan, o sino… - el ensombrecido rostro del líder se ensombrece más – volverás a la cloaca de la que saliste.

**Hidan:** ¡no¡Al cuarto oscuro no! – llora desconsoladamente.

**AD:** cuando el líder amenaza con algo acaba cumpliéndolo…

**Tobi:** joe… que yuyu.

**Deidara:** bueno que… ¿Quién va a limpiar el baño?

Todos le fulminan ya que la conversación anterior había quedado olvidada.

**Itachi:** con lo que me había costado cambiar de tema… - la furia hace que el Sharingan se active - ¡te mataré, como hizo mi estúpido hermano menor con mi clan!

**Kisame:** etto… Itachi, fuiste tú – le recuerda, haciendo que el Sharingan le fulminase ahora a él.

**AD: **¡cuidado todos, Itachi va a hacerlo!

**Tobi:** - confundido - ¿Qué pasa?

**Zetsu: **aléjate de él, si valoras tu vida.

El rostro de Itachi se ensombrece. Todo queda en silencio, ni siquiera una mosca se atreve a volar. Las gotas de sudor caen por el rostro de todos ellos. De repente, Itachi saca un peluche idéntico en todos los aspectos a Uchiha Sasuke. Baja del dedo y estampa el peluche contra la pared, luego comienza a meterle puñetazos.

**Itachi:** ¡maldito…hermano…menor¡Siempre…te…comías…mi…merienda…mientras…yo…estaba…trabajando…en…las…minas…del…clan…Uchiha! – sobra decir que cada … es un puñetazo al pobre peluche.

**Tobi: **da yuyu…

**Deidara:** su hermano era un animal sin sentimientos, mira que comerse su merienda mientras él trabajaba…

**Hidan:** si alguien se come mi merienda me irrito, y cuando me irrito la sangre me sube a la cabeza, y cuando se me sube a la…

**Kakuzu: **cállate ya.

**Hidan:** si pero… cuando se me sube a la cabeza…

**Kakuzu:** ¡que te calles ya, pesao!

**Hidan:** ahora, ahora; que cuando se me sube a la cabeza…

**Kakuzu:** ¡que cierres la puta boca! – Le grita – aunque, pensándolo bien… si alguien se comiera mi merienda yo también querría matarlo.

**Hidan:** ayer me comí tu merienda – sonrió triunfantemente.

**Kakuzu:** Hidan… te he dicho que cierres la puta boca.

**AD: **jefe-sama, nos desviamos de nuevo del tema.

**Líder:** a ver, orden en la sala – vuelve a golpear con el mazo en la mesa¿Cuál mesa?, pues una que había por ahí – que quien va a limpiar el baño.

**Zetsu:** propongo hacer una votación. Es un modo democrático y honrado de…

**AD: **bah, que lo limpie Kisame.

**Kakuzu:** lo veo bien.

**Itachi:** le apoyo.

**Hidan:** ídem.

**Kisame:** ¡eh, eh, un momento¡Yo veo bien lo de votar democráticamente!… - nadie dice nada. Mira al Uchiha - Itachi… ¿tú también? T.T

**Itachi:** somos mayoría Kisame, te tocó.

**Tobi:** ¿y si Deidara, Zetsu, el jefe y yo votásemos por el voto? – preguntó levantando la mano para pedir turno de palabra.

**AD: **pues Kisame tendría la última palabra.

**Kisame:** ¡elijo votar¡Elijo votar!

**Itachi: **- fulminando a Tobi – da gracias a que no eres mi enemigo o un Uchiha, sino estarías muerto ahora mismo.

**Tobi:** - colocándose detrás de Deidara – este tío da mucho yuyu…

**Deidara: **cuento tres para que te alejes de mí… uno… dos…

**Líder:** bien, escribid en un papelito quien queréis que limpie el baño; como verás Tobi, aquí somos muy democráticos, no somos la típica organización secreta que cumple a raja tabla las órdenes del líder… yo doy libertad de opinión a mis muchachos.

**Tobi:** hombre… lo cierto es que impondrías más si tuviésemos que cumplir a raja tabla tus órdenes…

Tobi se lleva un coscorrón de parte de Deidara y las fulminantes miradas de los demás.

**Hidan: **¿sabes lo que nos costó obtener permiso para poner el futbolín? – zarandeándolo.

**AD: **¿sabes lo que nos costó obtener permiso para colocar la máquina expendedora? – zarandeándolo después.

**Zetsu: **¿sabes lo que me está costando obtener permiso para que entre luz solar a la base secreta? – zarandeándole también.

**Kakuzu:** ¡nos gastamos dinero en cosas inútiles! – exclamó zarandeándole gustosamente.

**Hidan:** pues bien que juegas al futbolín cuando no tenemos misión… ¬¬

**Tobi:** ¿Qué es un futbolín y una máquina expendedora?…

**Kisame: **aquí tiene los votos, líder…

El líder coge el sombrerito con los votos que Kisame le ha pasado.

**Líder:** y el resultado es… Kisame, si vas a hacer trampas hazlo bien… Itachi no lleva H.

**Kisame:** ¡ups! – Se gira lentamente para encarar a Itachi – no es lo que parece…

**Itachi:** eres pez muerto, tiburón. – dijo crujiéndose los nudillos.

**Líder:** luego Itachi, ahora quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible – mira a Kakuzu – Kakuzu, al confesionario – el aludido baja del dedo correspondiente y se sienta en un sillón que hay en el suelo. Levanta la cabeza hasta que le cruje el cuello, para mirar al jefe - ¿a quién votas para que limpie el baño? Dime tu nominado.

**Kakuzu:** uhm… - no se lo piensa mucho – Hidan.

**Hidan:** bastardo… no puedes soportar el hecho de que sea mucho más guapo y joven que tú, y que además no puedas matarme. – le acusa con el dedo.

**Kakuzu: **por última vez Hidan, cierra la puta boca o te la arranco para que dejes de hablar.

**Hidan: **ja, inténtalo.

**AD:** jefe-sama…

**Líder:** siempre lo cortas en el mejor momento – le hizo un puchero de enfado – ¿con cuantos puntos Kakuzu?

**Kakuzu:** con 69.

**Hidan:** yeah.

**Líder:** vale, siguiente.

**Kakuzu:** espera… ¿puedo saludar?

**Hidan:** pero hombre de dios¿a quién vas a saludar tú? si tu generación hace tres generaciones que murió.

**Kakuzu:** T.T… maldito niñato inmortal…

**Líder: **Kisame, al confesionario.

Kakuzu vuelve a su lugar y Kisame baja felizmente. Se sienta en el sillón.

**Kisame:** hola a todos los que me leéis en casa – saluda a los lectores.

**AD: **Hoshigaki Kisame, 31 años, – según Wikipedia - renegado de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, ex espadachín legendario de su aldea. Sus aficiones son ver documentales de tiburones, tener combates donde pueda desgarrar bestialmente, y teñirse entero de azul. Busca pasión desenfrenada por una noche… lleva mucho tiempo sin mojar, debido a su aspecto; pero garantiza a su acompañante sentirse como pez en el agua. La puja empieza por… 10 ryou.

Silencio sepulcral. Kisame comienza a deprimirse. Kisame espera que algún review puje más por él.

**Líder: **dime a quien nominas y tus motivos, Kisame.

**Kisame:**… a Zetsu. Porque es un cotilla que siempre se presenta en todos lados y porque se cree guay por ir solo.

**Zetsu:** ¡muerte al pez! – Exclama su lado oscuro – hay que respetar la opinión de los demás… ¡pero eso me ha tocado los cojones¡Muerte al pez! – apoya su lado claro.

**Líder:** ¿con cuantos puntos?

**Kisame:** 2, uno para cada personalidad.

**Zetsu: **Hidan me va ganando. – dijo aliviado. Hidan maldijo a Kakuzu.

**Líder: **Deidara, tu turno.

**Deidara:** ¿ya? – Deidara se sienta en el sillón rojo y coge el peluche con forma de corazón – hola corazones – dice, con un parpadeo exagerado.

**Líder:** ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

**Deidara:** en realidad no, no he prestado atención en un rato y no sé de qué estabais hablando.

**AD: **nomina a quien quieras que sea el que limpie el baño.

**Deidara:** en realidad me da igual ya que gozo de inmunidad… pero por seguir el juego, nomino a… - pasa su mirada por todos sus compañeros – Itachi, porque no me deja esculpir una figura de su cuerpo.

**Itachi:** sí, para que luego Kakuzu y tú la vendáis a las fan yaoi¡vamos hombre, lo que me faltaba!

**Deidara:** que tonto eres – dijo sacándole la lengua – bueno, con 10 puntos.

**Itachi:** que sepas que esta te la guardo; la próxima vez que haga mis galletitas no te daré.

**Deidara:** ¡no¡Eso no, por favor¡Tus galletitas es la única razón por la que permanezco en Akatsuki…! – el líder le fulmina – ¡ups! Quiero decir… - suda la gota gorda - ¡que nomino a AD porque aun no ha dado la cara¡Y con 20 puntos!

**AD:** ¡no puedes retractarte! – exclama enfurecido/a.

**Líder: **venga va; Zetsu nomina.

Zetsu y Deidara se cambian los sitios. Deidara vuelve a su lugar bajo la amenazante mirada de AD.

**Zetsu:** en realidad vemos inútil que votemos por esto, ya que Sasori está haciendo un mandao, pero como nadie nos escucha…

**Hidan:** ¡no te enrolles!

**Tobi:** ¡ve al grano!

**Kakuzu:** ¡un poco de respeto niño!

**Tobi:** T.T

**Zetsu:** nomino al líder…

Silencio sepulcral, en el que se escuchan leves murmuraciones.

**Itachi:** ¡tendrá valor!

**Deidara:** ¡claro, como va de sobrao…!

**Hidan:** ni yo tengo tanto descaro.

**Kakuzu:** que poco respeto…

**AD:** te quedan dos telediarios chaval.

**Tobi:** al final no seré el único suplente…

**Kisame:** pezqueñines no gracias… debes dejarlos crecer…

**Itachi:** ¬¬ tú eres el claro ejemplo de lo que pasa si dejan crecer a los peces, mucho cuerpo y poco cerebro.

**Líder:** continúa, Zetsu – voz pausada y terriblemente acojonante.

**Zetsu:** le nomino, porque no me hace caso cuando le digo que Sasori está vivo.

**Kakuzu:** ¡que pesao, que alguien le calle ya!

**Hidan:** ¡podadle la boca de una vez por dios!

**Líder:** ¿con cuantos puntos? – de nuevo esa voz pausada y acojonante que todos temeríamos.

**Zetsu:** ¡con 0'01! – se apresuró a decir. - ¿Qué le parece si esta noche preparo su plato preferido jefe?

**Deidara:** ¡pelota¡Ahora intenta arreglarlo!

**Líder:** bueno, bueno, no se puede ser perfecto en esta vida… u.u… siguiente, AD.

**AD:** nomino a Deidara porque es un estúpido manipulado de la vida sin voz ni voto. Con 21 puntos. – ni siquiera se molestó en ocupar el sillón.

**Hidan:** joer… ¿es que nadie me va a superar? T.T

**Líder: **mmm… que rápido/a… bien, Itachi adelante.

Itachi se sienta en el sillón, más que nada porque está cansado de estar de pie sin hacer nada, sólo soltando chorradas por la boca.

**Itachi:** en primer lugar, saludos a los fans que me están leyendo al otro lado de la pantalla, va por vosotras – lanza un beso al aire – en segundo lugar quiero hacer un llamamiento a todas vosotras; señoritas, que NO soy gay, que NUNCA haré incesto con mi hermano, que me voy todas las noches de putas con Hidan y Deidara…

**Hidan:** doy fe.

**Deidara:** ídem.

**Itachi:** ¡que soy más macho que todos los machos del clan Uchiha juntos! También decir que trabajo de gigoló a jornada partida, así que si alguna quiere un trabajito que me deje un review ;) soy baratito y eficaz.

**AD:** ¿quieres dejar de hacerte propaganda? A nadie le interesa lo que haces en tus ratos libres.

Y es aquí cuando las fans de Itachi fulminan a AD.

**Líder:** Itachi que nos desviamos…

**Itachi:** perdóneme, señor jefe. Bueno, que yo nomino a Kisame, porque por su culpa me tachan de gay, porque él no es una tía maciza sino un engendro de la naturaleza… T.T… joer, siempre me toca lo peor… primero mi hermano me robaba las meriendas, luego mi padre me hacía trabajar en las minas de los Uchiha, después el loco de Orochimaru intenta violarme y poseer mi cuerpo pero al no conseguirlo intenta matarme… y cuando por fin encuentro mi sitio en Akatsuki me ponen con un engendro de la naturaleza…

En eso se ve a Kisame todo hundido.

**Itachi:** pero en verdad te aprecio… - le dice a su compañero de equipo, al cual se le iluminan los ojitos - ¡por eso te nomino con 100 puntos!

**Hidan:** ¡sí, me libré! – exclama felizmente.

**Kisame:** si alguien me necesita… estaré en mi rincón oscuro lamentándome – acto seguido baja de su dedo y se va al rincón oscuro, donde se arrodilla y hace circulitos con el dedo índice. Todos le ignoran.

**Líder: **Hidan, tu turno.

**Hidan:** ¡al fin!… - baja al sillón rojo donde Itachi aun seguía sentado, le echa – antes de nada, tengo que rezar a los dioses para que me den suerte.

**Kakuzu:** pero si ya se sabe que Kisame fregará los baños.

**Hidan:** ¡tengo que rezar a los dioses por cada cosa que hago¡Si mato, tengo que rezar primero¡Si como, tengo que rezar primero¡Incluso si me tiro un pedo tengo que rezar primero¡Así que déjame rezar tranquilamente!

**Kakuzu:** corta el rollo Hidan, que la gente quiere terminar de leer el fic…

**Hidan:** sois unos muermos… ¡a Itachi no le interrumpiste cuando se estaba haciendo propaganda!

**Kakuzu:** porque a la gente le gusta que discuta contigo.

**Hidan:** porque soy muy religioso, que sino soltaría un taco.

**Kakuzu:** ¬¬ ¿Cuándo te ha importado a ti eso?

**Hidan:** ¡nomino a Kakuzu por poner en duda mi religiosidad!

**Kakuzu:** adefesio humano.

**Hidan:** ¡actualízate abuelo! Que ahora hay insultos del siglo XXI.

**Líder: **¿con cuantos puntos?

**Hidan: **69… aunque él ni debe recordar que postura es esa – se ríe de su propio chiste – ay que arte tengo.

**Líder: **Tobi, muchacho, lúcete.

Tobi baja del dedo, pero no calcula bien el salto y se la pega contra el suelo. Hidan le echa un escupitajo y se va felizmente a su dedo.

**Tobi:** ¡maldito /:+!

**AD:** ¡niño cuida ese lenguaje o te tendré que limpiar la boca con jabón!

**Tobi:** si mamá…

**Líder: **adelante Tobi.

**Tobi:** pues ya que nadie ha repetido, nominaré al único que queda… Deidara.

**Deidara:** subnormal, el único que queda por que le voten es Itachi.

**Tobi:** pero es que si le voto no me dará galletitas… confieso que yo sólo estoy aquí para probarlas.

**Kisame:** las hace con la receta de mi abuela, ya que su abuela murió antes de que pudiese enseñársela. – comenta desde el rincón oscuro.

**Líder:** a ver cuando las vuelves a hacer Itachi n.n

**Itachi:** tranquilo señor jefe, que las haré para celebrar la muerte de Sasori.

**Todos:** ¡bien!

**Tobi:** nomino a Deidara con 9 puntos – dijo aprovechando que el rubio no le estaba prestando atención.

**Líder: **¡vale, queda más que claro que es Kisame quien limpiará el baño!

**Kakuzu:** ¡qué pérdida de tiempo, si desde un principio Tobi se hubiera callado y todos hubierais apoyado el comentario de AD nos habríamos ahorrado todo el rollo a lo Gran Hermano!

**Deidara: **¿y se supone que ahora tengo que enseñarle como funciona las cosas a Tobi¡Y una caca¡Yo ahora me voy a hacer figuritas de arcillas para ponérselas debajo del colchón como novatada! – se pira.

**Itachi: **tanto hablar de las galletitas, me ha entrado ganas de prepararlas… ¿me ayudas AD?

**AD:** de acuerdo – ambos se piran.

**Líder:** mi masaje Hidan.

**Hidan: **joder… en el momento menos pensado cogeré un poco de tu sangre y entonces… ¡adiós! – murmura para sí mismo mientras se esfuma junto al líder.

**Kakuzu:** yo me voy a ver si puedo timar a algún niño por el camino, o en su defecto, a robarle el bolso a alguna ancianita – se larga también.

**Kisame:** me piro a la manifestación contra la caza de cetáceos – se escabulle.

**Tobi:** nos hemos quedado solos…

**Zetsu:** me voy a hacer la fotosíntesis… - se ve a Tobi sólo en el lugar.

Entonces, alguien aparece la mar de feliz.

**Sasori: **¡ya estoy en casa familia!

**Tobi:** ¡ay va, un fantasma!

**Sasori:** ¡¿dónde?! – Mira asustados a todas partes, luego vuelve a mirar al muchacho - ¿y tú quien eres?

**Tobi:** tu sustituto.

**Sasori:** pues ala, arreando que es gerundio, que ya he vuelto y no necesito que me reemplacen.

**Tobi:** si dices mentiras te crecerá la nariz, Pinocho.

**Sasori:** mira, no me cuentes cuentos infantiles que me los conozco todos¿cómo te crees que me ganaba la vida antes de ser un asesino de Akatsuki? Yo era un marionetista muy conocido.

**Tobi:** ¿pero quien ha preguntado por tu vida?

**Sasori:** bah, paso de ti, me voy a acostar que me pesa el cuerpo.

**Tobi:** yo que tú no lo haría, Deidara me está preparando una novatada en…

¡PUM! Se escucha una gran explosión en la habitación de Deidara y Sasori. Pronto se ve al rubio volando en su pollo siendo perseguido por las marionetas de Sasori.

**Sasori:** ¡DEIDARA TE MATO¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gustan tus bromas!

**Deidara:** ¡no seas egocéntrico, no iba para ti¡Lo juro, esta vez no!

**Tobi:** yo se lo advertí… - dice comiendo palomitas, sentado desde el sillón de Gran Hermano, mientras ve como Sasori intenta inútilmente matar a Deidara. – pues va a ser divertido y todo ser un Akatsuki. Y yo que creía que sólo mataban y reunían bijuu… ¿Con qué me sorprenderán la próxima vez?

* * *

_Buenas!! Este es mi tercer Fic (sin contar los OneShort) y para romper la tradición, vengo con una parodia de Akatsuki. Lo escribo de manera informal, no la típica narración, pero si os gusta más de la forma normal hacérmelo saber. El fic comienza con la aparición de Tobi e irá a la par que los sucesos del manga, pero bajo otro punto de vista, bajo la verdadera cara de los Akatsuki, la parte que Kishimoto nos censura xD. _

_No es más que una ida de olla que he tenido, pero espero que os guste. No olvidéis pujar por Kisame y pedir trabajitos a Itachi, esto sólo las chicas ;) O si queréis decir algo a cualquier otro miembro, por mi vale. _

_Ideas, sugerencias, críticas, comentarios en general… serán bienvenidos. Dale al botoncito de GO para comentar. _

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Nyx._

_09/04/07_


End file.
